happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Specy Spooktacular IV
Specy Spooktacular IV is a four-hour-long (3 hours and 50 minutes without commericals) special DVD and is the 4th edition of Specy Spooktacular. For this year, the DVD has a total of 50 episodes with 10 segments (with intros and summaries), including bonus episodes from past Specy Spooktaculars. Unlike the other DVDs, the episodes had began production in September 6th, 2015, due to the large amount of episodes. MANY writers have written most of the episodes. Every episode is estimated to be 7 minutes long. The series was promoted in commercials starting October 1st, and is scheduled to air late-night in October 30st into mdnight of October 31st. The entire DVD was posted on Youtube on the October 31st. Like last year, all the writers will be given spooky names and every episode will have a title card. Also, the DVD will include a sneak peek and trailer to The Shallows, which in hidden in the Special Features. Credited Writers with Spooky Names *User:GamingDubstepGriffin101 - ScaryDubstepWerewolf101, KillerDubstepGriffin666, EerieMetalGriffin101, CreepyDeadlyWerewolf666 *User:RandomzSunfish23901: RandomzMoonFish23901, RandomzAbyssFish666 *User:Lord O' Darkness: Lord O' Dracula, Legion O' Darkness, The Darkness Lord *User:Potatoes-knishes: Potatoes-Deathwishes, APalForGary-Knishes *User:Mrboy90backup: Mrboy90fromhellandbackup, Mrboy6660backup, Mrjeff90backup *User:HTFCuddles: HTFSmuggles, HellTFCuddles, HTFTroubles, HTFBefuddles *User:Pattyp999: PumpkinPatch999, BatOuttaHell666 *User:Flippy the French4: Flippy the Terrible, Spooky the French Episodes #FLA-K-IE - A sequel to AIN-U-TEP, Flaky gets Flippy's evil side due to an experiment by Venice. She must find a way to control it before she kills her friends, as she only flips out due to her fears. #Tree Friend Horror Story - Flippy gets invited to star in a horror film, but it turns into a snuff film when he flips out! #Rest(aurant) In Piece - The gang goes to a haunted restaurant. #Alienationized - Cryptie and some astronauts are attacked by a being from another planet in their space station. #Song of the Siren - Russell goes sailing when Coral the Merfox sings a song that sends him off-course! #Flaminghost of the Well - Pinkie falls down a well and comes back to life as a ghost. There, she haunts the temple outside Happy Tree Town. #Night of the Living Cub - After killing Cub yet again, Pop uses one of Sniffles' inventions to revive him. In doing so he unleashes a zombie army into town. #Ghosts of the Past - Renee encounters the souls of her past incarnations (including Cocktail, Bisque and Pipsqueak), who all want to posess her body. #Blood Moon - A lunar phenomenon affects characters in a variety of strange ways. #Evil Ap-poach-ing - Poachy tries to seize the tusks of the fabled Count Trunkula. #Murourder - Poorly drawn versions of characters try to take over the lives of other tree friends. #The Howling- Nikolai transforms into a werefox on a full moon night, and goes on a blood thirsty rampage. #Where The Sunset Don't Shine- Sunset becomes feral on Halloween! #Madge Hunger: When Madge gets involved with a serious stomach transplant she becomes full of hunger. #Antifreeze: Aurora accidentally spills Sniffles dry ice everywhere, and now the whole universe is slowly freezing. #Mon-Oh No!: Mono watches a haunted silent film and now all of Happy Tree Town is a silent film of its own. #Mishandle Cove: Nuppet finds a spell book and reads it, and now everyone is a puppet! #Hidden In Plain Black N' White: One day, The Zebra wakes up...and everyone else is hiding instead. #Five Nights At Flippy's 2: Lyra (Pattyp999) gets a new acting/night guard job at the new Flippy's Fright horror attraction...but she's not alone. #You Can Run But You Can't Hyde: Sniffles invents a potion that is supposed to give him enhanced strength and release his inner self but, it ends up turning him into a monster version of himself. #Dog Minded: Amanda use Sciencie's last invention to have the personality of her favorite horror movie vilain. #Die-Mond_Party: Sunshine wants to introduce herself to the town in a positive way, so she throws a grand party on Halloween night! What could possibly go wrong? #Inside-ous Out: On Halloween, Tarsy's feelings becomes evil. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #(FINAL EPISODE) Special Features (DVD only) Past Episodes #The Sign of Evil #Non-Dead #Dead Like Me #Five Nights at Flippy's #American Werewolf in Tree Town Sneak Peeks and Trailers #The Shallows Advertisements (TV only) #Boo-fast Intros and Summaries (DVD only) 1st Segment - Scared Intro WIP Summary WIP 2nd Segment - Fearful Intro WIP Summary WIP 3rd Segment - Chilled Intro WIP Summary WIP 4th Segment - Scared Straight Intro WIP Summary WIP 5th Segment - True Terror Intro WIP Summary WIP 6th Segment - Bloody Fright Intro WIP Summary WIP 7th Segment - Starting to Screaming Intro WIP Summary WIP 8th Segment - Sound of Murder Intro WIP Summary WIP 9th Segment - Don't Look Back Intro WIP Summary WIP 10th Segment - The Final Nightmare Intro WIP Summary WIP Opening Title Cards FLA-K-IE.png|Title card for FLA-K-IE Category:Under Construction Category:DVDs Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Merchandise